


Preparing a Meal for Your Succubus Girlfriend

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, F/M, Marking, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Sweet, Switching, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A succubus has been dating her boyfriend for a little bit now, and things have been wonderful since, but she secretly wants to take their relationship to the next stage. So, when the boyfriend says he wants her to mark him after a romantic dinner, she showers him with so much affection that he nearly ends up drained dry in the best possible way.
Kudos: 6





	Preparing a Meal for Your Succubus Girlfriend

[F4M] Preparing a Meal for Your Succubus Girlfriend [Script Offer] [Switchy] [Wholesome] [Deepthroat] [Marking] [Rimming] [Anal] [Saccharine Sweet] [L-bombs] a couple [Good boys]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
Hmm?

Oh. No, there's nothing wrong.

The food's incredible. You made a wonderful meal, sweetie. 

One of your best, to tell the truth. Really, I mean it.

The tuna was cooked perfectly, and that teriyaki marinade--mmm

[Slightly bashful] It's just... I'm still a little hungry.

[Gentle laughter] No, we can skip the cookies.

[Slightly shy] Actually, I'm in the mood for something a little... different.

Come on, you know what I mean, honey.

Human food's good and all--especially when you make it--but I *am* a succubus. There are other ways I can feed.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

You already thought of that?

[Skeptical] Hold on, I'm a bit confused. Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?

[Brief pause]

Well, *I* didn't know this was a special occasion. 

Oh, crap, this isn't our anniversary is it?

No, that's two weeks away... [Gentle chuckle] What am I thinking, of course I wouldn't forget that.

But then, why did you go through all the trouble to make this romantic meal?

Not that I'm complaining...

[Another pause for response]

[Lightly shocked] What...

Wait... Do you mean that, sweetie?

Because if this is some kind of joke I'll beat the crap out of you--

You do?

Oh my god. Sweetie!

Oh, I'm so happy!

I-I didn't think you'd decide so quickly. It took most of friends years and years to convince their mates to get branded.

This-This is amazing. Oh my god, of course I'll brand you, baby. I wanted to since the moment we met...

But, you do know how serious this is, don't you?

No, I understand. I just can't allow you to go through with this unless you fully realize what it means.

A succubus' brand can't be removed. Once you agree to become my mate, there's no going back.

And there will be physical effects as well. Your body's going to change to suit me even better. Your cock will get harder more easily, and your balls are going to produce sperm at a much faster rate. That way I'll get to milk out a lot of thick cum from them every single day.

So are you sure you still want to go through with this, honey?

[Brief pause]

[Excited] Oh I just knew you were the one.

Alright then, I'm going to mark you. 

You heard me, we're going to do it right here. Why wait?

Take off your pants, sweetie.

[Brief pause]

Mmm, there you go.

Such a beautiful cock... I can't wait to make it mine. I can't wait to feed on you, to feel your essence flooding my insides. 

[Barely contained excitement] Soon, sweetie. Very soon.

First I've got to make it official.

[Soft moan] Just let me run my hand down your back...

[Chuckle] I haven't done anything and you're already trembling with excitement. But I like that. A pet should be excited when it feels its master's touch.

So keep trembling, pet. Tremble as my fingers make little circles around the base of our spine, that root of your soul.

My magic is starting to flow into you. Don't fight it. Just let the pleasure take you over. Revel in the exhilarating lust, the promise of *sex*. 

Mmm, you love it, don't you? Such a little slut. 

Yeah, you're my pretty little slut. You live for my love and affection. 

And I give it to you freely. I give it because you sustain me. 

But it's more than simple feeding. Every time I look into those sweet puppy dog eyes I'm filled with more of you. When you kiss me, it goes to the very core of me. Those places in me, those dark empty rooms I tried to lock away have finally been opened again. The sunlight dances through them and they hum with the steady beat of your heart.

A succubus is nothing without her mate. She is incomplete, unfulfilled. 

And you *are* my mate, sweetie. I knew that from the beginning, but now the whole world can see it.

[Blissful] I used to play out this moment in my head. I planned so many different scenarios for us--sweet vistas of romantic bliss. 

But this feels so much more natural. Just the two of us in our home, candlelight shining on our faces as I brand you.

It's almost done, baby. You can feel it, can't you?

[Aroused] You're already starting to get excited. Just look how stiff you've gotten down there. 

Such a beautiful cock… God, I’ve never seen you this hard before. The veins are standing out… and your precum’s leaking like crazy. I can see it glistening on the tip. 

Fuck, it looks so delicious. I-I can’t wait any longer, sweetie. I need a taste. 

{Soft moan} After all, you did get my favorite treat ready for me. It’d be rude not to indulge myself. 

Mmm, do you like watching me get down on my knees? 

{Gentle laughter} I guess so, since your cock is twitching so desperately. 

Such an incredible view. You really must love spoiling me. 

[Licking] 

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

[Euphoric] You taste *so* good, baby. It’s even better than usual. And I already can’t get enough of your cock.

But now—[sucking, licking]—now this cock belongs to me. You’re going to let me suck it every day, aren’t you, baby? 

[Lightly mischievous] Not that you really have a choice. You won’t be able to live without me anymore now that you bear my mark. 

[Sucking, moaning] You exist to give me your cum, to empty your full, heavy balls inside me. 

[Licking] That’s right. You’re my slut, baby. My wonderful, adorable mate. 

[Blowjob continues] 

You love it when I suck you off, don’t you? You love feeling my warm, wet mouth wrapping around your shaft. [Moaning, sucking]

Yeah. That’s it. Moan for me, baby. Don’t hold yourself back. 

{Licking} What a lucky pet you are, getting to serve a goddess like me. {Moaning}

So many people dream of having a succubus pleasure them like this.

[Sucking] Can you feel my tongue on the head of your dick? 

Mhm. That's it. This always makes you shudder. Is my forked tongue really that good?

{Soft moan} I guess so.

Well, I'm lucky too. No other succubus has a mate as good as you.

{Sucking} I mean it, honey. 

I couldn't imagine giving you up to anyone else. That's why I have to claim you like this.

You're the perfect livestock. 

No, that isn't really the truth, is it? Because drinking your cum is only a bonus. Succubus don't mate just for convenience. There's a deeper reason...

To tell you the truth, the real truth, you're the only thing my heart desires. Thoughts of your laughter fill my mind, making me smile even in the dullest moments. It's gotten to a bit of an obsession, to be honest. I can't dream but think of you.

[Blowjob continues] 

That's why it's so wonderful that you willingly gave yourself to me. I didn't even have to do anything to... convince you. 

{Sucking, moaning} You really are the best pet.

I'd say you deserve a reward, but my heart is already yours, sweetie. And I can't think of a greater gift to bestow.

[Licking] What you think, darling? Is there anything else you want?

Maybe you want to feel my throat? To make me gag on this incredible cock?

Yeah? You want to fuck my face?

Do it, slut. Grab my head and make me take it all the way in.

{Intense sucking, moaning; could add some gagging sounds; continues for a bit}

[Excited] Good boy. Shove your cock all the way down my throat. Fuck me as hard as you can.

{Deepthroat continues}

{Coming up for air} Fuck yes. Push my head all the way down. 

[Sucking, moaning]

You're getting all sloppy with my spit. It's even dripping onto your balls. 

[Licking] They look so full of cum. Mmm, are you going to give it to me, slut?

Are you going to let me drink all that thick, delicious seed?

Yes. Cum in my mouth. Do it, sweetie.

{Intense sucking and moaning as she swallows his load} [Blowjob ends]

[With alacrity] Holy shit, baby. You spurted like crazy. And it tasted so, so good. 

That was the best meal I've ever had.. 

[Excited] And you're still hard, too. I can't believe how well my brand is working. 

That just shows that we were made for each other. Your body is so desperate to satisfy me. 

{Soft moan} I could definitely get used to this.

You ready for the next round? 

[Chuckle] I didn't have to ask, did I?

Alright then, baby. You know what to do.

That's right. Let me bend over the table first. There we go.

Now get on your knees. 

[Brief pause] Good boy. 

Here, I'll spread my ass for you.

{Soft moan, excited} You can't take your eyes off me, can you? It's such an enticing sight. You just want to dig right in.

Well, don't worry. I'm going to let you lube me up before we get to the main course.

[Gentle grunt or moan] Yes, baby. Lick my asshole. Just like that.

[Moaning] Stick your tongue in. 

{Gentle grunt} There you go. You love eating my ass...

{Moaning, breathing a little harder}

What an eager pet you are... 

A little more, honey. I want to enjoy this.

Lick all around...

{grunting, moaning}

Do you... mmm... Do you want to stick it in? 

Yeah? Go ahead, then. I want it really badly, baby. 

Please... I want you to fuck me... I need you to cum inside me again.

{Light groan of frustration} Don't just tease me. Pleeease, baby...

[Brief pause]

[Excited again] Thank you. I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting.

Yeah, just line that thick cock up against my pretty little asshole...

Mmm, you're still sticky with my spit... You certainly won't have any trouble getting it in.

Give it to me. Come on--

[Intense moaning as he enters her] [Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Oh god yes! Fuck me!

Do you feel how tight it is inside me?

[Gentle grunt] It's like my body doesn't want to let you go.

[Moaning] Yes! Keep thrusting! Spread my asshole out.

Pound me as hard as you can, pet. Just--{Moan)--just grab my hips and ram your cock inside...

Don't hold back. I can take it...

Oh *fuck* yes! This feels so incredible, sweetie. It's always the best when we do it rough like this... 

{Moaning}

Ah, faster. Pound me with your cock.

Fuck me until I'm a drooling, cum-drunk mess.

Fuck, harder, baby.

Pull my hair! Do it!

Ah! Yes! 

[Breathing harder as she get closer to climaxing] Fuck me like an animal.

Yeah. Do you like it when I thrust my hips back into you?

Does it--does it make your head go fuzzy and your cock start throbbing? Do you want to splurt all that cum out inside my ass, baby?

[Moaning]

Mmm, god I love you so much. Oh my sweet little boy, I love you, I love you.

Keep moaning my name as you fuck me...

{Euphoric moaning}

Yeees! You're going to make me cum! You're going to make me cum with my ass!

You too, baby. I want you to climax. Give me that hot cum. Show me how much you love me. Don't stop cumming until you're dry.

Yes! Do it! Give it to me!

[Improv to orgasm] [Sex ends]

[she gradually comes down from climaxing] That... That was amazing... *You* were amazing, baby.

I'm so completely, utterly full. You emptied your load really deep inside me. {Soft moan} I can still feel it.

Fuck me, is this what it's going to be like every night now? 

[Happy] It better be, since you're mine.

[Kissing] Mmm, I love being able to say that for real. You really do belong to me now. 

[More kissing] My mate, my sun and moon. Your life starts now.

Let's snuggle until the morning light comes in, okay? We can just be here together in our perfect little world until then. Just you and me, sweetie. Forever.


End file.
